Akatsuki sing Christmas songs!
by NewMoonBloodTears
Summary: Hey! Hope yall read and like it! It's exactly what the title says! Plz R&R and tell me what u think!
1. Akatsuki christmas songs!

Nara Uzumaki hosts:

_**Nara Uzumaki hosts:**_

_**The twelve days of Christmas. Akatsuki style!**_

Nara: Hey there! Welcome to the twelve days of Christmas, Akatsuki style. I'd like to start of by saying that I don't own Naruto, or the twelve days of Christmas. The only person I own here is Nara Uzumaki, AKA, me. I'd like to welcome the people that could make this whole thing possible! The Akatsuki! All except for Itachi. He didn't want to have any part in such a 'childish game' so called.

Kisame: Hey.

Leader: What? Huh? What were we doing again?

Konan: Uh, leader…. You need to pay more attention.

Hidan: Whatever.

Kakuzu: Why am I here?

Zetsu's white side: I can't believe we're actually doing this.

Zetsu's black side: Sure.

Tobi: Tobi is a good boy!

Deidara: Why am I here, Un?

Nara: Because I'm forcing you to be here.

Deidara: Um, Ok, Un. 0o

Nara: Alright, let's get this thing started!

On the first day of Christmas, the Akatsuki gave to me…

Kisame: A giant box of fish stix!

Nara: Hey!

Kisame: On the second day of Christmas the Akatsuki gave to me…

Leader: Control over the world…

Nara: And A giant box of fish stix

Kisame: Heey!

Leader: On the third day of Christmas the Akatsuki gave to me…

Konan: Three paper birds…

Leader: Control over the world…

Kisame: And a giant box of fish stix!

Nara:

Konan: On the fourth day of Christmas the Akatsuki gave to me…

Hidan: Four three pronged scythes!

Konan: Three paper birds…

Leader: Control over the world..

Nara: And a giant box of fish stix! Ha!

Kisame:

Hidan: On the fifth day of Christmas the Akatsuki gave to me…

Kakuzu: Five thousand yen!

Hidan: Four three pronged scythes…

Konan: Three paper birds…

Leader: Control over the world..

Kisame: And A giant box of fish stix!

Nara: Why you…

Kakuzu: On the sixth day of Christmas, the Akatsuki gave to me…

Zetsu: six dead bodies Drool

Kakuzu: Five thousand yen!

Hidan: Four three pronged scythes…

Konan: Three paper birds…

Leader: Control over the world…

Nara: And a giant box of fish stix!

Kisame: But it was my gift!

Zetsu: On the seventh day of Christmas the Akatsuki gave to me…

Tobi: Seven orange masks!

Zetsu: --;; Six dead bodies…

Kakuzu: Five thousand yen!

Hidan: Four three pronged scythes…

Konan: Three paper birds…

Leader: Control over the world..

Kisame: And a giant box of fish stix!

Nara: HEY! I'M THE ONE HOSTING THIS THING!

Tobi: On the eighth day of Christmas the Akatsuki gave to Tobi…

Deidara: Eight exploding birds…

Tobi: Seven orange masks!

Zetsu: Six dead bodies…

Kakuzu: Five thousand yen!

Hidan: Four three pronged scythes…

Konan: Three paper birds…

Leader: Control over the world…

Nara: And a giant box of fish stix!

Kisame: Why do you get to say it?

Nara: "Cause I'm special!

Deidara: On the ninth day of Christmas the Akatsuki gave to me..

Nara: Nine foxtails!

Kisame: You get to say two?

Nara: Yup! I'm that special!

Deidara: Eight exploding birds…

Tobi: Seven orange masks!

Zetsu: Six dead bodies…

Kakuzu: Five thousand yen! My yen..

Hidan: Four three pronged scythes…

Konan: Three paper birds..

Leader: Control over the world…

Kisame: And a giant box of fish stix! I'm special too!

Kisame: On the tenth day of Christmas the Akatsuki gave to me…

Leader: Evil shady-ness!

Nara: Nine fox tails!

Deidara: Eight exploding birds..

Tobi: Seven orange masks!

Zetsu: Six dead bodies…

Kakuzu: Five thousand Yen! MY YEN!

Hidan: Sigh Four three pronged scythes..

Konan: Three paper birds..

Leader: Control over the world..

Nara: And a giant box of fish stix!

Kisame:

Konan: On the eleventh day of Christmas the Akatsuki gave to me..

Hidan: Eleven Jashin necklaces!

Leader: Evil shady-ness…

Nara: Nine foxtails…

Deidara: Eight exploding birds…

Tobi: Seven orange masks!

Zetsu: Six dead bodies…

Kakuzu: Five thousand yen!

Nara: Don't ya think you are rich enough? --;;;

Hidan: Four three pronged scythes…

Konan: Three paper birds…

Leader: Control over the world…

Kisame: And a giant box of fish stix!

Nara: You suck.

Hidan: On the twelfth day of Christmas the Akatsuki gave to me…

Kakuzu: Another five thousand yen!

Hidan: Eleven Jashin necklaces..

Leader: Evil shady-ness!

Nara: Nine foxtails!

Deidara: Eight exploding birds…

Tobi: Seven orange masks!

Zetsu: Six dead bodies…

Kakuzu: Five thousand yen!

Hidan: Four three pronged scythes…

Konan: Three paper birds..

Leader: Control over the world…

All: And a giant box of fiiiiiiiiiish, Stiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiix!

Nara: That's all and I-

Deidara: One can only take so much Tobi! Bird explodes in Tobi's face.

Tobi: XX

Hidan: Whoo hoo! Free at last! Goes crazy

Zetsu: Walks off

Commotion finally settles down

Nara: Looks around Well, That's it, and I hope everyone here has a very good early and/or happy Christmas! See ya l8r!


	2. Akatsuki Christmas songs part two!

Nara Uzumaki hosts: Rudolph the red nose reindeer Akatsuki Style

Nara Uzumaki hosts: Rudolph the red nose reindeer Akatsuki Style.

Nara: Hey there, and welcome to chapter two of Christmas songs! Today, we're gonna sing an old classic! Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer! Please welcome my friend, and partner in crime, Hoshigaki Kisame!

Kisame walks out wearing a reindeer suit

Kisame: This is embarrassing.

Nara: Yeah, but it's funny to our viewers!

Kisame: Hmph.

Nara: All right! Let's start! Rudolph the Red Nosed reindeer…

Kisame: Reindeer.

Nara: Had a very shiny nose…

Kisame: Very shiny. Nose blinks Nara: And if you ever saw it…

Kisame: Saw it. --;;;

Nara: You would even say it glows!

Kisame: Like a light bulb. Holds light bulb

Nara: All of the other reindeer…

Kisame: Reindeer… Prances around

Nara: Used to laugh and call him names..

Kisame: Like bulb head… --

Nara: They never let poor Rudolph, play in any reindeer games!

Kisame: Like Monopoly.

Nara: Then one foggy Christmas eve, Santa came to say…

Kisame: Rudolph with your nose so bright, won't you guide my sleigh tonight?

Nara: Stifled laughter Then all the reindeer loved him!

Kisame: Loved him

Nara: And they shouted out with glee!

Kisame: Hooray. --;;

Nara: Rudolph the Red nosed reindeer…

Kisame: Reindeer

Nara: You'll go down in hiiiiiistoooooryyyyyyyyyyyyyy!

Kisame: Like Marilyn Manson, or Hellogoodbye!

Nara: Kisame, Rudolph wasn't a singer. --;;;


End file.
